Lets get down and Dirty
by General Strawberry
Summary: What happened when Prince Roxas goes into heat? And left alone in a room with Axel? M rated stuff happens. Please enjoy this installment of Smex! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

"So have heard about the prince? The others say that there looking for a stong male to breed with him!" squeaked a random neko towns person.

It was true, the king of Oblivion was looking for a strong male to help continue the familys legacy. It happened with every generation, they would put up a brave solider to breed with the prince of the land. Yes they had to be brave or else nothing would get done. When the princes went into heat, they became very violent and agressive to anyone who came into the room. Unmated men would be chosen to see if they could get the male under control to breed. It was mainly males in the army, because of there fitness training and ability to take down almost any prey, who got first chance. Then they moved on to the towns folk. Now keep in mind that anyone who sucessfully mated with the prince, was to be only with him. As a bonus said male got to move into the castle and had all the ups and downs that the prince did. Also Oblivion was a land were no female could ever live, basically because they would have no need to live there. Some male could have children. So because of this they used a name system to seperate them, like other countrys had Female and Male. They used Seme for the dominant males, and Uke for the subbmissive.

Also did I forget to mention that they all had animal attributes and appendages? Meaning they acted like there animal and had tails, ears, claws and sometimes eyes like an animal.

"Really? Its about time, hes what 18 now? I hope I get chosen to mate with him. Hes so beautiful and adorale" Sighed another. The one who spoke first scoffed.

"Like he would choose you. Your too fat and dumb for him to like you"

"God your an asshole Lexus, and I am not fat. Plus he is canine so he would have to go for a canine. But one can dream" The two started to walk away, still arguing about who would get to mate with the prince.

In the background stood a tall canine male. He had long red hair spiking out behind him, with two red ears poking out atop his head. His eyes were green, almost an acid or lime color, and they had two purple upside down triangles beneath them, most likely tattos. He was skinny, but that was madeup by muscle mass. He wore a long black cloak, it was a customary attire for anyone in the army. Beneath his cloak was a long silky red tail, it was fluffy but thin almost like a husky's.

He sighed, it was like this for the past two years. They would send the generals, or promising individuals, to the castle to get a go at who ever was prince. Last year was a burnette labrador. A slim silver haired male named Riku snagged him. That dog was vicious, Axel remembered going home with a piece of his ear missing and a few scratches and bruises. He knew he was going to be picked, he just hoped that he would be ok this time. The prince this time was Roxas Strife, a wolf type. Axel was a wolf type also.

This was going to be interesting.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So as Axel though he was picked to be a potential mate for the prince. Well one didn't need to think hard on who the top candidates world be, they always choose either the most skilled or strongest male. And Axel was a general for the army, mostly he was the squad that would stealthly break into a town or castle. He was an important piece to taking down defenses, his squad was the most skilled in the army. Along with all the others who were here. Leon led the beserker team, the would charge the first line defenses. Zack and his team would sneak around to the back and attack the men that way. And Demyx, well his team was the distraction team. They would falsly make the enemy believe that they were a traveling band and lure them away to listen to their music.

"Role call!" Yelled the king, Cloud strife stood with his mate Sephiroth Mako. They stood infront of a large room, which happened to be the boys chambers.

"Zack" He called.

"here" Zack said happily

"Leon"

"yes sir" He said emotionless.

"Demyx"

"Yup" He called while smiling.

"Axel"

"Yeah" Axel said with a smirk on his face.

"Good now you all have been chosen to try and mate with my boy today. Now I want you all to know that if any of you succeed, then I expect you to treat him well or else...well we'll beat it into you, and I may possibly cut off your balls" Smirked Sephiroth. It was obvious that Roxas was his favorite of the litter. It was actually odd considering that he was an almost cold hearted person to everyone else, excluding Cloud. He turned to Leon, his long silver hair flowing behind him.

"You get first go, good luck. Hes a wild one." Sehpiroth smirked and pushed the brown haired male into the room. It was silent for a moment before a loud glow was heard. Then a loud crash and a few yelps, then it got quiet again, The door then opened to reviel leon. He ran out with his tail tucked between his legs.

Axel smiled as he ran. 'one less person to contend with!' He thought. To tell the truth he was happy that there was a big possibility that he would get the prince, considering his devilishly handsome looks and over all charm.

"Your sons crazy man!" He yelled as he ran down the hall. Sephiroth watched his run down the hall with the smirk still on his face.

"So whose next? Zack?" The black haired male shook his head. "Demyx?" Another shake of the head.

"God your all a bunch of whimps, fine if none of you want to go then I'll pick one of you... Axel! its you lucky day get in there. And remember, if he submits then that means you won the right to be his mate!" Sephiroth smiled impishly at the red headed male. The red head nodded before walking to the door,he took a deep breath and walked in. As he walked in he took the room all in. It was an off white color, most likely cream, with a black carpet on the ground. The room was pretty bare minus the big bed in the corner of the room and a few pieces of furniture littering the room.

After all this, he finally took in a breath, smelling the air. A delicous smell it his nose, making him addicted and aroused in seconds.

Just like regular animals, the people of Oblivion would go into heat once a month, for dogs mostly. It was to make sure there was no shortage of people in the land. And to help the whole mate thing along.

Axel sniffed around the room trying to find the source of this amazing smell. His nose led his to a corner of the room where a little blonde could be seen sitting indian style, hunched over his legs panting. His blonde ears drooping at the side of his head and his tail between his legs. Keep in mind he was only wearing his pants, his shirt was tossed over to the other side of the room. Axel mouth watered and he licked his lips. He stalked forward his tail wagging a mile a minuteand his ears perked. His instincts were telling him just to jump the blonde and take him there and then, but he didn't want to scare the poor boy. He slipped off his black boots as he walked, well stalked, to the blonde. The moment he was about five feet away from the prince the blonde lifted his head up and snarled at him.

Now that he was standing Axel could get a good look at him. His eyes were a deep blue with a bit of light blue in them. His skin was pale, almost like porcelain. He was gorgoues all in all. Even as he had on an angery face. Axel growled back, asserting his dominance over the blonde. But the prince was not willing to go down with out a fight. He growled back and stood up, abit clumsily but that was expected considering he was having an almost heat stroke. Axel stalked forward, his head held high. Once he was a bit to close to the prince, the blonde lunged at him. His mouth pulled back into a snarl. Axel smirked an side stepped.

"Ah ah ah can't have any of that Roxy" He said teasingly. Roxas bared his teeth then growled. "My name is Roxas not Roxy" To Axel his voice was like silk, addicting the red head even more.

He the pounced on the prince. Said blonde gowled as he was pushed to the floor, Roxas rolled away and got on to all fours. His tail was puffed out and his ears back, clearly saying he was upset and didn't want Axel any where near him. Axel slipped to the floor and on all fours also, they circled each other before Axel bent down and push off the ground to pounce the blonde again, but Roxas moved and jumped on his back. Axel rolled, making Roxas roll off him and on to the floor. Axel rolled on to his stomache and attemped to bite the blondes neck. But Roxas bite his forearm with his sharp canine teeth, Axel yelped and bite his arm. They both had a firm grip on each other but Axel bit down harder and harder until Roxas let go with a yowl of pain.

He snapped and snarled at Axel as the red head rolled him over into his most vulnerable state. Axel snarled loudly as he lunged for Roxas' throat. The blonde breath hitched as Axel lunged. The red head had his teeth over Roxas jugular vein. He closed his mouth over the vein and growled, telling the blonde to submit to him. Roxas growled and struggled even more, trying to wiggle away. Axel growled deeper and aplied more force into this blonde growled before whinning, his tail going between his legs. Axel smirked let go of his neck, he ripped off his cloak and pants, leaving him in his maroon boxers. He crawled on top of the blonde, he moved his head down to nip and lick Roxas neck. He nipped up and down his collarbone and jawline.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

Outside:

Sephiroth had his silver wolf ear to the door listening, it had gotten a bit to quiet since he heard his boy yelp. He listened intently until he heard a moan of pleasure. He bolted his head back from the door to look at the other candidates who were sniffing around, most likely having gotten a smell of his son. He cleared his throat and pointed to the door.

"It appears that Axel won the honor of my son, so all of you may go now. Get the fuck out of my house now" He growled. The males all nodded and walked away. Cloud turned to him with a look of worry on his face.

"Do you think Axel will be good for him Sephy?" He asked quietly. The silver haired man nodded and put and arm around his mate shoulders. "He'll be good, if he knows whats good for him baby, now lets go and let them do there thing, I don't want to hear my son doing the do with my best general" He said as he led his mate away from the room. But before he left he looked back to make sure the door was locked. He didn't need his son to run away from his most favored general and possibly get raped by another Dominate.

They would be staying in the room for a whole week, riding out Roxas heat. Most mating coulpes would forget about food and concentrate on eachother. Sadly the only thought going on in Sephiroth's head was 'Hey once less mouth to feed for a week, and more sex for me and my mate'.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

See inside Roxas' head he was making a plan, he did not want to be mated nor married to anyone so soon. For fucks sakes he was only 18!

Axel moved away fromhis neck, but he expected Roxas to make a move. As he let go of Roxas neck, the blonde kneed him in the stomach. It didn't hurt much but damn he was persistent with his kicking. Axel yelped and let go of blonde rolled away and growled at Axel. The red head groaned but shook it off. He pulled his lips back into a snarled and growled at Roxas. The blonde winced back a bit but held his ground agaist the dominante male. Axel stalked towards him, an anrgy glint in his eye. Axel increased his dominate pheromones, trying to calm the blonde down.

In oblivion, many subbmissive males get scared into be subbmissive. The dominant males would increase their pheromones to get the subbmissive into a calmer state, which in turn would allow them to take them. Once a subbmissive got a smell of it they would either do two things.

One, they would lie on the ground and roll on to there backs. Allowing the males to have them.

Or they would try to fight it. This was a hard process though and it always failed eventually. Some subbmissives could hold off for an hour at most. Plus the fact that because of the heat all over there body. Of course Roxas being the stubborn ass he was, chose option two. In many cases it could be called rape if the Subbmisive is horribly unwilling. Afterwards the Dominant male would leave the possibly pupped Subbmissive to raise the babies alone.

Axel smirked and walked closer to the struggling blonde. Roxas was backing away with shacking movments. Axel eventually backed him into a wall. The red head sandwiched Roxas between the wall and himself. Axel licked his lips and moved his mouth to Roxas' ear.

"Babe just give into it. Its way better as soon as you give in and I can get rid of that nasty heat of yours" Axel whispered seductively in to his ear. His hold on fighting back was diminishing fast. Roxas whimpered, his voice betraying him.

"P-please...Ah~" He moaned. He was trying to speak normally but with the force of pheromone Axel was releasing, he couldn't help but moan. Axel smiled impishly and licked around Roxas' collarbone. The blonde gave out a canine whine, his breath coming out in huffs. Axel mouth watered listening to the blonde. He licked his lips again and all but threw Roxas over his shoulder. He ran over to the bed and threw Roxas down. He jumped on the bed and crawled over to the blonde. He spread Roxas legs and placed himself between his legs.

He lowered his head to smash his lips against Roxas'. Axel brushed his tongue against Roxas bottom lip. Theblonde didn't open his mouth though so Axel took matters into his own hands. He let his hands wonder down until they were lined with Roxas' bottom. He roughly grabbed them and gropped them. Roxas gasped, not even remembering Axel's tongue on his lips. Axel quickly pushed his tongune into his mouth and explored around, his hands still feeling Roxas' bottom up.

Another thing about heat is that it made every touch sensitive, pleasure points doubled also. This made it easier for Subbmissives to submit.

Roxas gave out a strangled moan of pleasure. He didn't like what was happening but his body was frozen by Axels scent. Some times he damned his amazing canine nose.

Axel moved his mouth away from Roxas' and started to lick back down his collarbone. He also moved his hands away from the blondes bottom to his waist. He hooked his fingers into Roxas boxers waist band and slowly inched them down to reviel the blondes erect member. Axel smirked and moved his mouth down to level with Roxas member. Hey he wanted to pleasure Roxas before himself. He licked the head of Roxas erection, earning a long moan from the blonde. He then slid his tongue up and down again until he took the head of Roxas erection into his mouth. He swirled the pink muscle around the head. He removed his mouth with a pop and looked back at Roxas.

His ears were drooping down and his tail was lazily lied beside him. Axel crawled back up and placed himself at Roxas entrance. He looked down to his face as Roxas gave a lazy push, trying to stop him, and smirked. "Not going to happen babes" Axel said seductivly as he pushed in painfully slow, he wanted Roxas to engoy this. Roxas gasped and groaned, before opening his mouth.

"Please...S-stop" He whispered, try as hard as he could to resist what his hormones were telling him. Axel shook his head. "Just give..." He paused as he pulled until all that was left in was the head. "In!" He growled as he thrust in hard. This was the time when Roxas hold on reality fell, yes it was hard to hold on after a very attractive male had just dominated you. Also the fact of the pheromones the red head was releacing. Roxas threw his head back and moaned loudly as Axel hit his sweet spot on the dot.

"Oh Axel!" Roxas groaned. Axel smirked and pulled out again and slammed back in with just as much force. Axel pulled out and flipped Roxas onto his hands and knees and slammed back in. Roxas let out a breathy yelp and thrust back. Axel grinned and started on a steady slow rhythm, Roxas let out low groans each thrust. Around the tenth thrust was when Axel mentally said 'Fuck it' and let himself go. He figured that Roxas had adjusted enough to the feeling. He thrust in hard and fast each time, letting his animal like instincts take over. Roxas arched his back, his tail curling forward and wagging back and forth fast. He almost hit Axel in the face which made the red head growl deeply, demanding he stop. Roxas groaned and yelped each thrust into his small body.

"Ah! Axel f-faster!" Roxas moaned out, Axel was more then happiy to comply to his demands. He moved his body faster and harder. by now Axel was going as fast as his large muscular frame could. They were going at it like animals, literally. Axel groan, feeling the tight heat around his member was heaven. Believe me he wanted to memorize every spot on Roxas body. Roxas soon started to take gasp-y breaths.

Roxas on the other hand was in his own little world of pleasure. It was his first time and it was to be expected that he forget everything around him, well minus the dominant dominating him, and only focas on the pleasure. This would only happen on the first time though, because on the second time they had some control and focased more on the one doing them.

Axel growled deep in his throat as he felt himself nearing his orgasm, he thurst as fast and hard as he could then. Roxas let out a loud howl-like moan, this let the Dominate know that the Subbmissive liked what he was doing. Axel smirked and leaned downed down to his neck, he breathed in his scent and bit down on Roxas' shoulder. The blonde groaned and moved his head to let the red head do what ever he wanted. Roxas panted heavily as his breath escaped him each thurst.

Axel snaked a hand under him and started to stoke his member. Roxas breath hitched as unimaginable pleasure exploded though out him. He let out a loud howl as he came messily on the bed. Axel, unable to take much more, came soon after him as he felt the soft velvety walls around his member clamp down. His mouth was still on Roxas neck so he decide to mark him. Roxas long howl soon stopped as his arms started to tremble. Axel, riding out his orgasm, huffed and puffed. He let go of Roxas neck and pulled out. The blonde collapsed on to the bed and took deep breaths, trying to get some air back into his lungs.

Axel lied next to him and pulled Roxas against him. He smiled and licked Roxas shoulder blade. "So how was your first time Roxy?" He asked. Roxas pulled his tail between his legs and closed his eyes.

"Sh-ut up..."He yawned and lied his head back. "I'm going sleepyz wake me up later" He said quietly. Axel nodded and turned on to his back. He pulled Roxas against his chest. The blonde lazily pulled up his arm on to Axel chest and lied his head down. Axel smiled and pulled up the blanket on to there naked bodies.

"Night Roxy" He whispered.

And this was the start of a very horny week.

_**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**_

_**Soooo what do you guys think? This is wat I was doing all this time!**_

_**I wasn't dead just..i felt like writing horrible sex ok?**_

_**No ya'll better enjoy it because my Ass is going to bed, Nite Everyone Enjoy my awesome Akuroku sex scene.**_

_**If you luck I may or may not turn this into a story later in life.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was six days later in the Strife home, more like mansion, and everyone was busily buzzing about. It was the last day of heat for Roxas and man was he going to be sore, considering all that sex he has been having. Insert wink. The reason it was so important is because the last day of heat is when the submissive is most fertile, and it's also when his scent became rather...potent. It could attract any dominate with in a 10 mile radius.

Axel was having a most wonderful time during the whole week though. He was enjoying all the se and getting to know his mate. Well his mates body anyways. He was happy, when Roxas wasn't bitching at him like all submissive do in heat. Yes they all do that, it's like when women PMS, except its worst. No one knows why they act all bitchy but all they know is that it's better to put up with it.

Also Cloud and Sephiroth have been having fun to, if you know what I mean. ;D

All in all it was rather nice, now let's see what our boys are doing shall we?

"See now you just lower yourself on and then we go from there, no need to be afraid." Axel told Roxas.

Every day of the heat they decided to try new positions. Tuesday it was just regular style, Monday it was missionary style, Thursday it was doggy style again. They liked that one, and they slept all Wednesday because they were so tired from going at it 24/7. Friday they '69'Ed it, Saturday they did it where Axel had Roxas back to a wall and had him resting on his thighs. Sunday, all they did was have Roxas tied up and done on the floor. Monday, they just did a combo of all. And today they decided that Axel was going to have Roxas ride him. At first Roxas was a little afraid but Axel was warming him up to the idea.

"Okay, but what do I do after? You got to explain all this to me" Roxas sighed. Axel nodded. "After you just lift yourself up with your thighs and push back down, then repeat." Axel told him.

Roxas bite his lip and Axel lied down on the bed. Roxas crawled over to him and sat him his lap, in front of his member. He sucked in a deep breath and lifted himself up. He gulped as Axel grabbed his hips and his member. He guided Roxas down until Roxas shut his eyes and let out a hoarse moan. He was a little bit sore from all the moans and groans he had been letting out during his eventful week. You would do if you were, how shall I put it...Fucked senseless, Axels words not mine.

Roxas groaned and shifted back. Axel raised his knees and grabbed both of Roxas hips. Roxas planted his hands on Axel's well-toned stomach and let of a shaky breath. Axel adjusted his hips, hoping to meet Roxas' prostate each time. Roxas slowly lifted his hips and then slammed down, he let out a long moan and lifted his hips again. He had Roxas prostate hit dead center. Axel groan as Roxas slammed down, he raised his hip to meet Roxas along the way. Roxas let out a scream and started on a fast pace. Axel raised his hips to help meet Roxas down thrusts. Axel knew that soon Roxas legs would get tired and he would have to take over, but for now he was just content with Roxas' riding him.

Roxas placed his hands on Axel's smooth, well-toned stomach and lifted himself up and slammed down again. They kept this pace up until Roxas legs started to hurt, well only his thighs. Axel grabbed on to his hips as Roxas continued to bounce his body up and down. It felt so good but he knew he would have to flip them over in a bit. He knew that Roxas legs were hurting him so after a few more bounces he rolled over so that Roxas was on the bottom and started to thrust more harshly into the boy. Over the past week he had learned that Roxas likes it hard and fast. He shifted Roxas legs a bit wider to make for easy access. He thrust faster into the blonde, leaving Roxas gasping and moaning. He could feel the heat in his stomach bubble up and he knew he was all most there. Roxas howled louder and louder each thrust to his prostate. Axel reached down and grasped the blonde's member, he pumped him in time with his thrust. Roxas arched his back and threw his head back as a long moan tore through his throat. He came messily all over his stomach. Axel came soon after and lied down next to him. Axel panted as he curled around Roxas.

"Ha, ha so what do we have planned today besides fucking?" Axel asked as he breathed in the blonde's scent, which smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Roxas yawned, which looked like a puppy yawning.

"Well since I'm tired, not horny anymore, and hungry, I would say that heat is over and that I don't need to do anything anymore since I'm going to sleep, you have to shut up and go to sleep too. Or else I'll kick you out of my room" Roxas said sleepily. Axel nodded and closed his eyes.

13-14 hours later~

"I still can't believe you did that." Roxas complained as he walked down the hallway leading to the kitchen, with Axel tailing behind him. Axel was grinning like an idiot and his tail was wagging a million miles a minute. "Because babe you are now my property and no one else can have you" He smiled as he did it again. If you must know what Axel did then here it is.

Roxas had just woken up from his nap and was going to have a bath in his personal bathroom. Axel just 'happened' to wake up after he got in and ran after him as the door shut. Roxas was lounging against the slanted back of the tub, his ears hanging lazily beside his head and his tail between his legs to hide his manhood. Axel walked in loudly and jumped into the bath water.

Later in the day Roxas was walking down to go this clothes from the maid, he was only in a tank top and shorts now. Axel was walking beside him, smirking in victory. His tail was wagging lightly and his ears were alert. Unlike, Roxas who had his ears back in frustration and his tail hanging limply. To say he was pissed off was a little bit low on the scales. Let's just say Axel, Wasn't getting any for a while, heat or no heat.

Axel got closer and closer to Roxas each few steps. He licked his lips before grabbing Roxas around the hips and pinning him to a wall. Roxas growled as Axel pushed his stomach against the wall. Axel put his nose against Roxas neck and took a big whiff, then he moved his mouth down. He dragged his tongue down his neck to his shoulder.

Roxas moved his arms to push the red head off but Axel grabbed his wrists and pinned them to his sides. He growled deep in his throat. Axel didn't like that. He moved his hard toned stomach to his back and ground his hips into Roxas. Roxas whined and tried to struggle away from Axel. The red head smirked and moved his lips to Roxas neck. He ran his tongue down his neck before latching onto his neck. Roxas let out a strangled moan as Axel nibbled and sucked on his jugular vein. Axel let go to inspect his work. A big red bite mark marred his porcelain white skin. He nodded to himself before moving away from Roxas. And taking a manly stride away. Or in other words, he ran away like a pussy with a shit eating grin on his face.

Roxas pulled himself away from the wall, turned around and froze. There behind him was the all the maids in the castle/mansion. Most giggled and turned away to get back to work, others smirked and winked. Roxas blushed deeply and fixed his rumpled clothes and covered the bite mark on his shoulder. He bite his lip and slipped away.

Oh Axel was so going to get it.

About an hour later we found Roxas pacing around in his room. He was trying to think of a way to get Axel back. He placed a hand on his chin and narrowed his eyes before a smirk graced his lips. Oh this was the best plan yet.

_XOXOXOXO_

Roxas smirked as he made his way to the kitchen. His plan was brilliant, stupendous and overall a very amazing idea. Now there was a big back fire that would happen after words, but hey he was ready for it. In his pocket was a... special concoction that he had gotten from his gardener's, Marluxia, garden. The man had owed Roxas from when his favourite plant, a large man eating rose that for some reason loved Marluxia (Because of its evil nature of Roxas hating, he had named it Larxene. Ironically the name of his crush, and the General of the Army. She was a girl, and no one questioned it because they knew she could beat anyone's ass.), had tried to swallow the little pup that was Roxas 10 years ago. It was a very traumatic experience to him; he hated plants from that day on.

He walked up to the kitchen doors and knocked on it. A small girl with white rabbit ears on her head came to the door. Her name was Namine White; her and her father had been working at the castle for over ten years. She was petite bleach blonde with deep blue eyes, even deeper than Roxas' own. She had pale white skin, only shades darker than Roxas. She was a very kind girl with a fiery spirit. Surprisingly, she was the crush of a certain pink haired gardener also. Roxas learned this when the man had gotten drunk and passed out on his floor. She, unfortunately, was also the crush of Larxene Thunder. Little did poor Marluxia know; that Namine liked Larxene as well.

"Yes Master Roxas?" She said in an aggravated tone. Roxas smiled.

"Sup Namie. Um listen; if you could I need a favour from you." Roxas asked. Namine rolled her eyes and nodded.

"What?" She grumbled.

"Well could you put this in Axel's food when dinner comes around? I'm getting him back for something he did earlier." Roxas told her and opened his palm to reveal a small bag filled with ground up Arugula. A natural Aphrodisiac. Namine smirked and nodded; she took the bag and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Is that all Master Roxas? I could possibly put some… Other things into it if you like, trust me this kitchen has everything in it. Plus we have some pills that we can put into his drink also. Trust me it worked on Master Sephiroth and Cloud. It was for their wedding, it works amazingly." Namine winked, Roxas smirked and nodded. Roxas saluted and walked down the hallway to his room. He was going to take a little swim before dinner.

He grabbed his swimming briefs; he didn't like 'flopping around' if you know what I mean, and headed down to the pool. It was a large white pool with a nice ladder. It wasn't great and didn't need any explanation on how it looks. He placed his black towel down on the lawn chair and flicked his ears to the door, hearing no one he jumped into the pool. He surface and began to swim laps around the pool.

XoXoXoXo

Somewhere else in a very dark room slept our favourite red head. It may have been two in the afternoon but hell if he cared. He had stayed up a bit last night talking to his friend Demyx. They went out for drinks until 1 in the morning. Demyx and him had been hanging out because they had weddings to plan and this was the last time they would see each other for a month. Demyx was a blonde haired neko who was getting married to his Uke Zexion Harshly.

A soft knock was heard from the door. Axel groaned in response and a small maid came in. She was a small black haired rabbit with big blue eyes. Her name was Xion; she was the sister to Namine. She was also in the plan with Roxas and Namine. She smirked to herself as she walked over to the curtain at the far end of the room and ripped them open, light shone through the room. Axel growled deep in his throat and pulled the black covers over his head. Xion smirked wider and sauntered over to the bed, she ripped the covers off of the red head. Axel curled into himself, trying to us his tail as a blanket. Xion shook her head and grabbed Axel's ankles.

"Master Axel you must get up, today is the pre wedding dinner party. This is a very important event. If you don't get up now I'm going to have to send in a pit bull or something. And trust me he is a best. I'm pretty sure Lexeaus would hate to be woken up from his nap. Plus it is 1 in the afternoon" Xion dropped his feet, placed a finger on her chin and looked up, seeming in thought. Axel grumbled and uncurled. He spread out on the bed and looked at the petite raven haired girl.

"And what do you expect me to do hm? I haven't been to one of these… Dinner parties." Axel scowled. Xion smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh don't worry Master Axel, me and my sister Namine have this all planned out. I'm sure you know how to act in front of all those nobles and officials, so we don't need to teach you how to act. We must go shopping for a suit and then we must bath you and… 'pretty' you up, as my sister would say. So I expect you up and dressed in a half hour before I send Lexaeus in." Xion smiled and walked out of the room, making sure to shut the door as quietly as possible.

Axel groaned and smashed a hand to his face. He dragged is down slowly from his forehead to his chin. He didn't want to do this, not at all. Well not today of all days, he wasn't even aware that they would be doing something like this today even! He groaned and rolled onto his side. He blinked a few times before sitting up and yawning. It was a cute little yawn, you know like the one puppies do? Were they open their mouth wide and close their eyes. He shook his head after yawning, also like a puppy, and flung his legs over the side of the bed. This was so gay, literally.

Moments late we found Axel dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a tank top. He was waiting for Xion to come back so they could get the day over with. She came around the corner with a bleach blonde girl with rabbit ears like her own, except the blonde's ears were floppy-r looking. She giggled and whispered in the ebony haired girl's ear. They giggled and looked at Axel. The red head notice the hint of a smirk the blonde was sporting and didn't like it, not one bit.

"Hello master Axel, this is my dear sister Namine. She has come to go shopping with us to day! Isn't that grand?" Xion giggled. Axel nodded and scratched behind his ear. Namine grabbed his hand and led him down to the front door. Xion skipped behind them with a devious smirk on her face. All she had to do was keep him out of the house until about 5.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I just don't know which on to pick, I mean I don't want to seem too slutty and this is a dinner party after all." Roxas mumbled from in his closet. He held out two dresses one was black and the other white. Yes he liked his wardrobe consisting of mainly black and white.

After he went swimming, for about two hours, he decided that he needed to get all 'dolled' up for the dinner party. I mean he had plans for that dinner party, a very devilish plan indeed. He had been wondering around the castle for a bit before he stumbled about Larxene. She had been at the royal tailors, looking for a dress to wear. She was trying to impress Namine at the dinner party. Roxas had told her he had dresses she could wear. Yes he had dresses; it was not uncommon for Ukes to wear dresses and skirts for special occasions or even school or work. Larxene was Roxas' size so it worked out perfectly.

"Well if you go with the black dress that goes down to your thigh Axel would be all over you. Plus it's not slutty at all. Just have that on with chequered knee high socks and there you go!" Larxene pointed out.

Roxas nodded and put the white dress back in the closet.

"Now get out of the closet and let's get ready, we only have about an hour. So get all your shit together and take a shower." Larxene smiled and grabbed her dress. It was a light blues dress with a pale yellow sash over the waist. The top was bikini style tie up, the back open up until the tailbone. On the left was a ruffled slit for her leg to go though. It was a very nice dress, elegant enough for the dinner, and possibly for the dance afterwards.

Roxas nodded and gathered his stuff up. He grabbed a towel from the closet in the hallway and made his way to the bathroom. It was a fairly large bathroom, all white with a hint of cream. In the middle was a large, square bath tub with tan coloured tiles. Around the tub was a light blue shower curtain. On the left side of the room was the counter top, complete with white sink and soap dispenser. The tiles on the floor were tan with a black border.

Roxas placed his stuff on the counter and locked the door. He undressed from his simple attire, grey short shorts with a black tank top, and walked over to the tub. He turned on the shower and paused, waiting for the water to warm up. Once warm, he stepped into the water and sat down. He sat there for a moment before grabbing a pink razor; Namine usually bought all the hygiene needs in the castle, and shave gel. He put some on his leg and rubbed it in, turning the pink liquid into white foam. He shaved his legs and washed his hair before turning off the water and stepping out.

He shook his hair out and dried himself with the towel. He rubbed the towel on his hair. It was the only way to get his hair just the way he liked it. He grabbed the first piece of clothing, with happened to be his blue boy shorts with a rainbow heart on the ass. He slipped them on then the dress, along with the knee high chequered socks. And the black heals. He checked himself in the mirror before nodding and walking out of the bathroom, the maid would get the dirty clothing later.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"UGH this is horrible; I have tried on so many suits. Can we stop now?" Axel grumbled; his ears back in irritation and an angry scowl on his face. Xion smiled before handing him a black suit with a white dress shirt and red tie. Axel sighed loudly and walked into the change room. He came back out all dress. Namine placed a hand on her chin and nodded, looking Axel up. Xion let over to Namine and whispered her ear.

"The pants are baggy in the you know where area right?" Xion asked. Namine nodded, an impish smirk on her face.

"Well Master Axel, we are done now. All we need to do is bath you, then dress you!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

-XOXOXOXOXO- Revamped!

Oh today was going to be good. Roxas was smirking as he left the bathroom. He had just done his entire make up and put on a nice blue tunic. It was a nice sky blue with a white trim; he wore grey leggings underneath to cover his legs. As he was leaving the room, he slipped a bit on the wet floor though. Let's just say he hoped that today was going to be worth a sore tailbone. His make-up consisted of a bit of black eyeliner around his eyes and mascara, along with bit of blue eye shadow to complement his eyes.

Yes, it is odd that the Ukes wear make-up but in their world they are the females so you really can't help it. Semes had to wear a red or black eyeliner around there eyes. Other than that no other make-up was worn.

He walked down the hallway to his bed room; it was only 4:00 and dinner started at five. So he hung out in his room, limbering up and reading a book called How to Seduce Your Partner: Yaoi Addition.

-XOXOXOXOXOXO-

Axel sighed loudly as Xion grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him down the side walk. After she had told him that they were going home to wash Axel, she got distracted and went into another store. The store they went into was one from expecting mothers and also a sex shop, why they went in there Axel didn't know. It was an awful pink color, filled with mainly pink, blues and greens. On one side you had your Moo moos, on the other was all the toys and tools for babies or the mothers. At the back, there was a black curtain and a sigh reading 'Toys and Kinks ;)'. The store in total looked like a unicorn threw up all over their stuff, it was hideous. Xion was looking through Moo Moos, pink ones too. She grabbed one and placed it against her body; she made an 'hmm' noise then nodded. Axel looked around, a bit intimidated by all the pink. He was about to walk over to Xion but she ran to him and grabbed his wrist. She dragged him to the black curtain and pushed him through. She slipped in after him and smiled. To say the area was disturbing was an understatement. There was many shelves filled with Toys and Lube, and kinks like whips and a one even had a sex swing. Don't Ask…

Another thing to know is that heat is an easy way to avoid Virginal pain. But if you want to have sex after then you need to do what humans do. Yes humans do live around, mainly on the other side of the world though. Some journeying humans stumble about Oblivion and just decide to live there. No one really cares any ways.

Xion giggled and ran to the lube isle and picked up a lavender colored bottle. She flipped his over and read the back, after skimming over the words, she threw it to Axel. He juggled it a bit before catching it and looking at it. There was a picture of a girl neko with blonde braids in her hair and green eyes. She had one eye winking and a thumb up. The bottle read:

'HI! Thank you for looking at Rikku's KY Lube, Made for your pleasure. This is the newest addition called, Lavender dream. We have made this lube the softest, slickest and most comfortable Lube ever, we also included a secret formula to send your cute little uke into heaven! We hope you enjoy this and buy more from the store! '

Axel raised an eyebrow and looked back to Xion, who was looking through maids out fits. You know the kink kind of one. She shook her head and looked back to Axel.

"So Master Axel, are you going to buy that? I'm sure Master Roxas wouldn't mind it. I'm also sure you to will be spending a lot of time together in bed too. Once Namine gets back from the bakery, we will leave and get you all cleaned up! We already have your suit, shampoo to make you smell good, and not like wet dog. He had the body wash and conditioner. Are we forgetting anything? I don't think we are…" Xion placed a finger on her chin and looked up, He ears pinned forward as she thought.

"If it will get me out of here fast then yes, and let's go wait outside. As much as I love sex, this place is just plain weird." Axel said as he walked over to the counter, placed the lube down and pulled out his wallet. A blonde girl, the same as on the bottle, came skipping out from the back room and giggled. Axel's ear pinned back as he took in the hyper blonde.

"Hello Sir! I'm Ms. Rikku Takashi! Thank you for buying! We hope you enjoy your item, me and my handy dandy work squad worked long and hard to make that for you and your lover! That will be $7.66" She said quickly as he placed a ten on the counter. Rikku scanned the bottle and took the ten. She handed him back $2.34 in change back and waved.

"Bye Sir! Have a nice time!" Rikku yelled as he walked to the door, away from the hyper active girl. Axel's ears slumped downward as he got farther away from the screaming women.

"Thank god I'm not into women" Axel grumbled as he stood outside the shop. Moments later Namine came skipping down the block and stood in front of him. She had a basket filled with cookies and a box of popsicles. She smiled. How she got popsicles from a bakery, he would never know

"There for Roxas, He loves these ice creams." She supplied. Axel nodded, saving the info for later. Xion walked out of the store and whispered in Namines ear. Namine nodded and grabbed Axel hand. "Ok Axel now we're going to go home a bath you!" She giggled as she pulled him along to the limo. How it got there, Axel didn't know.

They hopped inside and the driver, Demyx, drove off. "Did you all have a good time?" Demyx asked casually. Xion giggled.

"Yup the best" She smiled. Demyx smiled back.

When they arrived at the house, Xion immediately started to push Axel towards down stairs bathroom. Axel let himself be pushed, not really having the energy to deal with Xion or Namine. Speaking of Namine, where is she?

_XOXOXOXO_

Roxas smirked as Namine slipped into this bedroom, a box of sea salt in her hands. She skipped over to him and handed him them, she giggled and sat down on his big king size bed. Well really it should be an extra large king size bed, it could swallow you up if it wanted too.

"Hello Master Roxas, How was your time here all alone?" Namine giggled. Roxas shrugged. He had changed back into his boxer-briefs and was just hanging around his room until it was time for dinner.

"Boring. This dinner better be worth it, I went to Sora's and it sucked balls. Literally. I bet when he was done with me, him and Riku got down and dirty." Roxas made a face and gagged. Namine giggled.

"I know, I heard them" She sighed, her rabbit ears drooping slightly. Roxas rolled his eyes and took the box of ice cream.

"Anyways you should go back so that he doesn't get suspicious" Roxas mumbled while opening up the box. Namine nodded and stood up; she walked over to the door and paused.

"Master Roxas, don't you think this is a slightly over exaggerated plan? I mean all he did was molesting you in the hallway…" Namine asked. Roxas shrugged.

"Meh he needs to learn not to be an asshole with me, and he molested me in the hallway were all my servants and maids were. Plus its kind of boring here anyways, it's always good to have something to do other than read a book or two" Roxas grumbled. Namine smiled and left the room.

-XOXOXOXOXO-

After Namine joined Xion and Axel downstairs, the trio went to the spare bathroom off the lobby. They pushed Axel in and filled the tub with warm water. They turned around and told Axel to get undressed and slip into the water. They put bubbles in the water to hide his manhood. After he hopped into the water they turned around and Xion grabbed the shampoo while Namine grabbed the soap. Axel was a little weirded out but he got over it.

They scrubbed his hair, being careful of his cute little ears, and combed it. Namine giggled as she rubbed the bath wash all over his chest and back, commenting on how much he looked like a puppy. Xion and Namine chatted together as they scrubbed Axel down, getting all the dirt and grim off his body. They left for a bit so he could was his private bits.

After the bath, the girls picked out Axel's outfit and dressed him. His outfit consisted of a tight pair of grey pants with black leather chaps. His top was a black shirt with sleeves that went down to his elbow. They only had about a half hour to get him ready for the party. Now they were just wasting time. It was a wonder how they got things done sometimes.

They sat him down on the side of the bath tub, and Xion walked over to the cabinet. She pulled out a small tube of crimson red eyeliner and walked back over. She handed the tube to Namine; she added it to Axel eyes and then grabbed his face.

"Now open your eyes wide" Axel nodded and widened his eyes as much as they would go. She applied the crimson red eyeliner to his eyes then told him to close them and repeated on the top. She looked over his face and made a face. She smiled and nodded then let go of Axels face. She pulled him to his feet and looked at her watch, five minute before they had to go. She sighed and Xion grabbed Axels hand, she pulled him out of the room and down the hallway to the ballroom door. She stopped and turned him to face her.

"Ok Axel, today is a big day and your not to screw this up or else you're going to hell in a hand basket got it?" Xion said sternly.

"Yup" Axel said. His ears pinned back at the stern voice.

"Good now you need to be on your best behavior tonight and not act like an aggressive beast." Xion smiled. Axle cocked his head.

"Why would I act like an aggressive beast?" He asked.

"Because there will be other males dancing with Roxas and looking him up. But don't worry no one will pull a move it they know what's good for them. Plus you would most likely rip their throats out devour them" She stated simply. Axel glared and frowned. He licked his teeth as he thought about anyone flirting with HIS Roxas.

"And if someone does pull a move?" He asked.

"Well then that would mean that their challenging you to his hand in marriage. But that most likely won't happen" She smiled and slapped him across the face. He was about to yell at her when she opened the doors and pushed him through. He stumbled through the doors and landed on his knees. He looked up to see at least 50 hundred people talking and wondering around the ballroom.

The ballroom its self was a nice large area, the color was an off white with a cream-yellow outline. The floor was covered in yellow/cream tiles with weird designs them. The walls were a nice white color with a stone flowery design. In the front, what Axel thought was the front, was a big stage with a band playing songs. In the corner of the room was the food table and a long table for eating dinner. It really wasn't much but it was cool. Over by the food table her saw his blonde eating away at the pickles, along with Namine.

Axel got to his feet and wiped the imaginary dirt off of his outfit. He took a deep breath and stalked over to Roxas. Once he got in range he saw Roxas in the light blue tunic he got for the party. He had to take a double take with how gorgeous it was. It was a button style that went all the way to his mid thigh. He wore mid thigh high, tights and boots that went all the way to the knees. He had a pin in his hair next to his right ear to keep the hair out of his eyes. And he also had a long checkered bow on his tail, which was the cutest thing on him. Axel's mouth was salivating and his tail was wagging just from looking at Roxas, his ears were perked and upright. Oh he was feeling good now. He walked over to Roxas with a skip in his step and wrapped his arms around the blonde waist. Roxas jumped a bit and looked up. He smiled and placed his arms over Axels.

"Hi" He giggled. Axel chuckled and leaned his head down to his neck. He gave it a sniff before replying.

"Hey babe, you look absolutely amazing" He chuckled and sniffed again making Roxas chuckle.

"Thanks you look handsome too" Roxas said and leaned up to give Axel a peck on the lips. Axel was about to say more before Sephiroth spoke up from the middle of the room, Cloud hanging onto his arm.

"Good evening everyone! I would like to welcome you to my lovely sons pre-wedding! He and his mate Axel, over there by the food table, are so glad you all could come. So now its dinner, everyone please go over to the dining table and sit at the spot with your name card on it." Sephiroth yelled then walked over to the table.

Axel followed Roxas as the blonde grabbed his arm and lead him to the table. They sat on the right side of Cloud, they could see Riku and Sora sitting in front of them on the other side. Sora had his ear lazily hanging on his head as he yawned and placed and elbow on the table, no doubt tired from his and Riku's earlier activities. Riku waved to Axel and smirk.

Axel stuck his tongue out and lent back in his chair just as Sephiroth stood. Everyone went silent as they listened to the silver haired man talk "Good evening again to everyone, I trust all of your trips here were calm and pleasant?" numerous mummers of 'yes' and 'of course' broke the silence.

Sephiroth nodded and licked his lips. "To nights dinner will consist of Italian, a dish Roxas has grown fond of the human dish. We have Ciceri E Tria, Tortelloni Alla Zucca, Penne All'arrabbiata, Lasagna, Ziti, Ravioli, Pasta Al Pesto, Carbonara, Riso Alla Toscana, Riso Tonnato, Baccala, Orate Al Forno, Buridda, Acqua Pazza, and many more. We will eat dinner and then the chefs will bring out the dessert. Which will be the finest fruits we could find. Please, everyone enjoy yourselves"

Everyone cheered and dug in to their meals, having requested it prior to dinner. Axel looked down to his meal, it was Penne. It looked just like spaghetti, but with penne noodles, diced tomatoes, fresh hot peppers, onion and grated Pecorino Romano. The red head looked over to Roxas to see him enjoying a plate of cliché spaghetti. He picked up his fork and hesitantly picked up some of his meal and took a bite. His eyes widened as he tasted the sharpness of it. It had a nice spicy bite to it, and he liked it. He dug in; enjoying his meal, with grace and eloquence, if that's possible.

_XOXOXOXOX_

After dinner we found Roxas and Axel walking down to their room. Dinner had gone well, now interruptions or events gone wrong. The food was good; it was mainly Italian to night but good none the less.

Roxas looked over to Axel with a smirk and as soon as they reached the room, the blonde pushed him in. Axel grunted as Roxas guided him to the bed, kicking the door shut with his foot. He pushed Axel to the bed and crawled on top of him. The blonde smiled devilishly and grabbed Axel's shirt. He tugged it off the red eared man's body and trailed a finger down his chest. Axel groaned and placed his hand on Roxas.

Roxas lent back and ground his rear on Axel's member. The red head threw his head back and grunted. Roxas smirked, he could feel Axel's hard member against him. He lent forward and whispered into Axel's ear.

"Why don't we try something? I'm feeling a bit… _excitable_" He purred out. Axel bit his lip and rubbed his legs together, his arching member rubbing against Roxas. God, the blonde didn't know how fucking_ hot_ he was. Roxas lent forward even more and grabbed Axel's hands, he placed them above his head. The lent down and kissed the red heads cheek, he moved to his mouth and swiped his tongue against his bottom lip. Axel was so distracted he didn't even hear the click of this new imprisonment. Roxas let go of his hands and placed them on Axel's chest. He shimmied down the red heads body and placed his mouth over Axel's member. He lent down and let blew hot air on the cloth. Axel groaned and arched his back, trying to get Roxas' mouth on his erection.

And then it dawned on him. "Wait, why am I tied up?" Roxas chuckled and placed a finger on the head of Axel's erection. "Technically you're locked up. And I did say I wanted to play differently~"

The blonde pulled Axel pants down until his erection popped out with a big 'Hello!' Roxas grabbed the base of his member and licked a small strip on the underside of his erection. Axel moaned quietly and tried to thrust his hips up, but Roxas held them down. Roxas placed the head of his member into his mouth and gave a shy suck. Axel let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, the pleasure was so good. The blonde smirked and engulfed more of Axel's erection into his mouth. He sucked a bit and bopped his head up and down the length slowly. Axel groaned louder, his toes curling. Roxas smirked and moved faster and faster until he felt Axel member twitch. He pulled away, licking the underside of the red head erection as he went.

Roxas looked to the watch on his wrist and sat up. Axel snapped his eyes open and jerked his head up to look at the blonde. Roxas yawned and stood of the bed.

Axel swallowed and opened his mouth. "W-where are you going?" He asked out in raspy breaths. Roxas smirked and stretched, his ears dropping slightly.

"Well it's pretty late Axie~ I'm just so tired. I thought that I would go to bed" Roxas said as his it made so much sense. Axel stared at him before looking down to his aching erection. "B-but.."

Roxas blew a kiss to Axel and stepped out of the room, a loud yell following him down the hall. "ROXAS!"

+XOXOXOXOXOXOX+

Done. So guys, did you like the new and improved version of this? I hope you did, I worked a bit harder on it. If you find any mistakes come find me and tell me! And sorry I haven't been updating. I've been lazy and started to read Dante X Nero, Grimm-Ichigo Fics.

Lol Also, I GOT TUMBLR AND SKYPE! So if anyone is interested, leave your skype or tumblr name and I'll follow you. I love to RP on Skype btws and I love having friends!


End file.
